Franco Navarro (Novel)
Franco Navarro (novel) is the 10th book in the Kristine Series and the first book of Volume II introducing the story of the Navarro clan and it's first patriarch, Franco Navarro. The story begins in Sto. Cristo, 1950 when a young Erlinda was visiting her father who disowned her upon marrying a poor rancher in their town. Erlinda married Crisanto Navarro and had a son, Franco who at the beginning of the story was already 10 years old. Erlinda's father, Don Alvaro Sebastian demanded that Erlinda leave her husband and only then will the old man forgive his daughter and take her back. Franco who heard this ran out of the house and into a raging bull, in the nick of time he was saved by another ranch worker, Alfonso Montessa. Franco owed his life to Alfonso and asked the older man how he can repay him, Alfonso who was also a childhood friend of Franco's father was impressed with the young boy's obstinacy. He jokingly told the young Franco that as a payment, he'd like Franco to marry his newly born daughter after 18 summers. Ten year old Franco was incredulous of the request but accepted. Eighteen years later, Beatriz showed up at Franco's doorstep. Franco initially did not want to hear Beatriz out in the knowledge that she is from Rancho Sebastian, a place that he had grown to hate after the death of his father and poverty he and his mother experienced before his mother married Don Arsenio Gascon. When Franco's father died two years after his promise to Alfonso, Erlinda met and married Don Arsenio Gascon. Don Arsenio had a son, Jerome, that hated his new step-mother and brother. The continuous animosity between the two boys led for Jerome to be sent to United States. Upon the death of Don Arsenio, Erlinda, Franco, and Jerome inherited his remaining properties equally. Jerome received the successful casino and Franco received the failing canning factory. Despite receiving the more prolific business, Jerome resented that Erlinda and Franco received equal inheritance especially after learning that Arsenio revealed that Jerome was also just his step-son from his first wife. Franco, through determination and talent was able to bring the canning factory from the brink of bankruptcy to stable footing. At 28, he became a successful business owner in his own right and became part of the high society of the country. When Don Alvaro died and made him the sole heir of all his properties, Franco wanted nothing of it. Believing that Beatriz was another attempt to persuade him to take possession of the ranch, he wanted nothing of her but was intrigued by the young and sassy woman. Bea pleaded that Franco needs to take care of the ranch as he owed it to the people who lives there. She informed him that the ranch is now suffering from neglect and disrepair as the old Don Arsenio was a miser in his later days. The old man had apparently paid his workers poorly and many left leaving only Bea's family behind to serve at the ranch and when her parents died Bea was left on her own at the villa. When Franco dismissed her pleas telling her that he could care less if she burned down the ranch wrote a check with a big sum before sending Beatriz away. Beatriz refused the money telling him that it wasn't what she came for and voiced her disappointment at Franco. She also expressed the letdown that she felt for her father's words that Franco supposedly will not turn his back on her as a lie. Franco confused and intrigued as to why her father would say such a thing asked who her father was. Bea introduced herself then as Beatriz Montessa the daughter of Alfonso Montessa. Beatriz then declared that Franco was supposed to marry her. Beatriz exclaimed that Franco promised to marry her once she turns 18 which was officially 2 months past. She said that her father had led her to believe that Franco will never turn his back on his promise making Franco remember the words he had given to Alfonso 18 years ago. Astounded that both father and daughter held on to a promise given by a 10 year old, Franco sent Beatriz to stay at his home. Though adamant that he will not marry Beatriz or any woman for that matter, he couldn't deny that the young Bea was endearing as she was beautiful and that he was interested and attracted to her innocence and feistiness. When Erlinda met Bea, the old woman was amused to hear the retelling of how the first encounter unfolded between the two. The older woman promised to support Bea in her quest to marry Franco but warned Bea that if they do marry, it will be a quiet and small wedding. Erlinda told Bea of what happened just over a year ago when Franco was to marry Lucinda but was jilted at the altar at the day of their wedding, a scandal that was heavily publicized to Franco's shame. Bea was astounded that someone could reject Franco but at the same time was thankful for now she still has a chance to marry the man she had been dreaming off since she was a little girl. Bea's innocent flirtation annoyed and aroused Franco in equal proportion but his continuous dislike for marriage foils Bea's attempt to will him to marry her. After a heated kiss, Franco insulted Bea's inability to kiss him properly despite being intensely aroused by her innocent eagerness to make her give up on him. Bea hurt by Franco's words told him with naïveté that she will find someone to teach her to kiss properly so she could please him, rousing anger and jealousy out of Franco. Erlinda set on marrying the two young people schemed behind the scenes. She told Franco that she will host a party for Bea so that perhaps Bea will meet other men of her age and her notions of marrying Franco will disappear. Franco disliked the idea but couldn't argue. However, he was later surprised to be congratualted at work for his impending wedding as his mother unwittingly shared Bea's story to a high society reporter to supposedly defend Franco from stories of Lucinda's jilting. The story was published in the papers forcing Franco to concede and marry Beatriz quietly. That night, Franco visited Bea at her room to inform her of their marriage. He found Beatriz reading a magazine on how to kiss. Bea guilessly quipped that she had to learn soon as there is no chance to learn from someone else since they are to marry within the week. Franco laughed out loud and informed her that he would teach her himself and the two kissed with Franco ravishing the younger woman breathless. Despite aching to give his future wife more than a kiss, Franco resisted and promised to give Bea more after they are wedded. The two talked where Bea shared that growing up she did not have many friends as other girls disliked her in fear that she will steal their boyfriends away because of her beauty. Bea told Franco that despite her telling them that she already have a boyfriend, Franco, they ridiculed her believing that she was making things up. Her only friend were the Montaño children, specially Monica 'Nicky' Montaño, who interestingly enough were the children of the man Erlinda was arranged to be married with before the latter married Crisanto, Franco's father. On their wedding night, the two found pleasure in their love making. Franco then admits that he might be falling for his charming Beatriz who defied his idea that theirs was the shortest engagement when she said that they've had the longest, 18 years, 2 months, 9 days and 16 hours and was just too sleepy to count the minutes. Franco and Beatriz' relationship was going strong and Franco continued to fall deeper for his new wife. However, trouble at work started to arise when a rival company is taking over FN Canning's clients. Bea offered to help which Franco only agreed to so that Bea will not be bored before she starts school again. Bea successfully secured clients to Franco's amazement but refused for Bea to work any further saying that he can still provide for his own wife. The two celebrated the recent good news at the company when they were met by Franco's step-brother Jerome at the restaurant. Jerome was charming and friendly to Bea and the latter took her husband's cold countenance towards the other man as mere jealousy. Bea kept meeting Jerome accidentally until the latter confessed that he had fallen in love with Bea but has no intention of causing any trouble and asked Bea to not let Franco know. Bea naively did mention the meet up to Franco causing their first big disagreement but again Bea took her husband's ire as another bout of jealousy. However, days later Bea received a phone call from Jerome telling her that Franco had confronted and punched him after learning about their recent meeting. Jerome claimed that Franco threatened him to not meet with Bea anymore. Jerome said that after the attack he was now sick and Bea feeling guilty offered to visit him. On her way out, she told Erlinda where she was headed and her words shocked her surprised mother-in-law who immediately informed Franco. Franco was livid especially after learning that the rival company forcefully undermining FN Canning was owned by Jerome. At Jerome's place, Bea apologized for Franco's supposed violence and encouraged Jerome to not take Franco's jealousy against her husband and said that she believes there's nothing wrong for Jerome to pursue buying shares at Franco's company. As she was leaving Jerome's place Franco arrived to see her exiting the other man's room but before she could say anything, her husband left without saying a word. Upon arriving at their home, Bea found her things packed and Franco telling her to leave. Bea refused to leave claiming innocence of Franco's unfounded accusation of her infidelity. Franco decided to leave himself. Erlinda confronted her daughter-in-law for the betrayal, Bea earnestly explained the events from her point of view clear with her innocence. Erlinda finally understanding the situation cried while explaining to Bea the truth behind the relationship between Jerome and Franco. Erlinda explained that the man Lucinda left Franco for was Jerome and that through the years Jerome continued to hate Erlinda and Franco and made effort to shame Franco in particular. Once there was an event when Jerome blatantly goaded Franco and then claimed victim to Franco's violence when the latter punched him that was played through out the press. Erlinda continued to explain that ever since, Franco had learned his lesson to never meet or fall prey to Jerome's scheme and that it was not true that Franco confronted Jerome about Beatriz. Beatriz tearfully asked why Franco nor Erlinda explained to her Jerome's deviousness that she unwittingly fell victim to his scheme of hurting Franco. Erlinda regretted her part on the rift happening between the two and begged Bea to not leave Franco. She did tell Bea that her son is much like her father, proud and very hard to forgive. She was afraid that this time it wasn't just Franco's pride that was hurt but also because he truly loves Bea, it will be harder for him to forgive. For the next days, Franco avoided Beatriz and every day Bea was losing hope. One day, Franco came home with a woman whom he claimed to be just a friend and will be staying for the night. Franco did introduce Bea as his wife to the said woman but ignored her soon after. The next morning, Bea got up from bed not getting much sleep. She was informed by one of the househelp that their guest had left. She went to peek at the room where her husband had taken up room ever since their disagreement to find it used but empty. She then went to the other guest room to find her sleeping husband naked as his usual. Hurt and betrayed she tearfully hid in their room and only when she'd cried her eyes out did she come to confront her husband. Bea once more claimed innocence and professed her love for Franco. But Franco refused to listen and further informed her that Jerome had succesfully bought shares from FN Canning and became the biggest stock holder of the company effectively deposing Franco as the president. Franco accussed Bea of informing Jerome of the stock holder who was then just considering selling his shares a fact that he had briefly shared with just Bea. Bea was unable to deny it as it was true albeit done innocently, now fully seeing the depth of Jerome's schemes. Franco then told her that he is filing for annulment and that he will use his resources to hasten it. Bea swore her love once more for Franco and vowed that he will not get rid of her easily. That night after coming back from work, Franco was informed by her mother that Bea had left. Franco coldly accepted his mother's news belying the confused emotions he was feeling, torn between anger at being duped by Jerome and his own wife and hurt to learn that Bea had finally left him. A few weeks after Bea's departure back to Sto. Cristo, Franco stopped going to work to avoid Jerome who assumed presidency of FN Canning Company. He was surprised to be visited by Lucinda who came to apologize for the way she had hurt Franco and she claimed that she came to make amends for the past. She told Franco of Jerome's plot from the very beginning to use her as bait and that to shame him at the altar by leaving him for Jerome was the ultimate plan. She claimed to have done it for love for Jerome who promised to marry her soon after. But Jerome have discarded her and is now obsessed with Bea. Lucinda pleaded to Franco to not let Jerome scheme any further to tear him and his wife apart. Franco then realized that Bea was truly faultless. In Sto. Cristo, Bea was once more ridiculed for coming back home now pregnant without a husband despite claiming to be married to Franco Navarro. Only her friend Nicky was by her side. But she was surprised at Franco's sudden appearance in Sto. Cristo who markedly scorned the people making fun of Bea. Bea and Franco headed to Rancho Sebastian where Bea was living on her own, on their way they stopped by overlooking the lands that the Sebastians owned that are now Franco's inheritance. Franco claimed that he almost lost his paradise, Bea thought he was pertaining the lands but Franco said his paradise was her, his real and more valuable inheritance from Alfonso Montessa. He then asked Bea about her pregnancy and if she would have informed him of it. Bea said she never gave up on Franco and knew that he would come for her. Franco professed his love for his dear wife. Before the two fully reconcile, Bea asked Franco to lie to her about the woman who stayed at their home believing that Franco had slept with another. Franco told her that even in anger he could not want another woman other than his wife, and that he was not lying. Franco begged Bea to never give up on him and Bea promised to continue to fight for the two of them. Category:Navarro Category:First Generation